You Won't Ever See me Cry
by Dione Kurmaier
Summary: Prometo, eu nunca chorarei por você e você nunca me verá chorar. Fic escrita para o IV Challenge PWP do Fórum 6v.


**Nome do autor:** Dione Kurmaier

**Título:** You Won't Ever See me Cry

**Sinopse: **Prometo, eu nunca chorarei por você e você nunca me verá chorar. Fic escrita para o IV Challenge PWP do Fórum 6v.

**Ship:** Sirius Black/ Narcisa Malfoy

**Gênero:** Drama/Romance

**Classificação:** M

**Status:** Completa

**Formato:** PWP

**Observação:** Universo Alternativo

**You Won't Ever See me Cry**

**Por Dione Kurmaier**

Ele a levou e direção ao banheiro sem nenhuma dó, apertando seus braços com força, enquanto ela gritava e se debatia para longe dele. Ele então desferiu um tapa em sua face e continuou levando-a para dentro do banheiro. Ele passou pelo Box e a jogou lá dentro, abrindo o cinto do lado de fora do chuveiro. A água fria já cobria a mulher que usava apenas uma camisola branca já transparente. Ela então gritou:

- Isso, tire essas roupas imundas de outra mulher mesmo! – Ela saiu do box e lhe deu um soco pontuando cada palavra: - Esse perfume barato, esse batom ridículo...

Ele a segurou com uma feição monótona, enquanto a virou e a abraçou por trás, cheirando seu pescoço. Ela gritou de ira e se afastou dele. Então ele parou de tirar a roupa na mesma hora.

- Vou ficar igual a você.

- Você nunca vai ser igual a mim.

Ele então a enlaçou com força, e apesar da relutância dela, ele a beijou, tocando todo seu corpo. Ela não o queria, ele fedia ao perfume barato dela, daquela maldita, e ela não queria mais saber. Ele achava que depois de ter deitado com outra a ganharia com beijos e mais sexo? Depois de transar com outra? Ela ficava irada com a idéia.

Ela mordeu os lábios dele com força, fazendo o sangue jorras do lábio inferior. Ele abaixou a cabeça e lambeu a gotícula que caía, enquanto a empurrava para dentro do banheiro, Ele se esfregou em seu corpo enquanto a beijava, ela havia passado dos limites. Ela era sua, sempre seria e não tinha discussão.

- Você é minha Narcissa, e sempre será. Agora pare com essa criancice e deixe-me tomar o que é meu. – Ele disse, enquanto ela lutava, mas já não resistia tanto. Os beijos e as carícias dele nunca falhavam, por mais que ela lutasse.

- Por que vem atrás de mim se tem ela, Sirius? Ela já não basta? Não basta uma das suas priminhas? Ela deve ser melhor do que, afinal ela é mais velha. Deve cozinhar melhor, ou ser mais gostosa ou sussurrar aquele francês de merda no seu ouvido enquanto ela goza, não?

Ele encostou-se ao vidro do box, passando a mão pelo cabelo negro. Ele então levantou os olhos grafites para ela, mirando-a atentamente. Fez que não com cabeça, enquanto falou sussurrando: - Ela até pode fazer tudo isso. Mas ela não é como você.

Então foi pra cima dela, beijando-a, agora não encontrando resistência. Ele sabia como agradar a loira enfurecida. Ele a queria mais do que qualquer coisa, mais do mesmo o ar que já lhe faltava nos pulmões, com as carícias quentes da mulher. Começou a beijar os lábios dela ainda mais feroz, pegando-a no ar e enlaçando as pernas dela em torno de si, enquanto entrava debaixo da água fria de roupa e tudo. Ela deu um gemido gostoso em sua boca e por aí se foi o autocontrole dele.

Ele começou a abaixar os lábios dos dela, passando pelo pescoço e mordiscando ali, arrancando gemidos dela. Ele então soltou um dos braços das nádegas dela para poder tirar a camisola dela, quase a deixando cair. Os dois gargalharam sedutoramente, enquanto ela puxava o tecido frio que cobria seu corpo com seus braços livres enquanto ele se esfregava em seu corpo. E então ele viu o corpo dela nu em seus braços e quase enlouquecer.

Ela o sentiu ficar ainda mais duro por baixo da calça e sorriu diabolicamente, enquanto tirava a blusa dele com raiva. Ela o beijou novamente, e então gemeu ainda mais alto quando ele foi direito aos seus seios, chupando-os e fazendo carinhos com a boca. Ele queria enlouquecê-la, isso sim. E estava tendo muito sucesso.

Ele encontrou a calçinha minúscula dela como empecilho e a rasgou sem cerimônia, enquanto mordia os mamilos intumescidos. Ela gemeu mais alto e ele passou a mão pela excitação dela. Ela estava molhada, muito molhada. Ele grunhiu e enfiou um dedo no selo dela, fazendo-a quase gritar de prazer. Repetiu o movimento algumas vezes, ainda a beijando. Depois, não se agüentando, disse a ela:

- Se segure no box. Agora – Ela foi tirar as pernas envoltas na cintura dele, mas ele não deixou. – Apenas se segure. – Ela se apoiou na parte de metal do box por um curto de espaço de tempo, enquanto ele abria a braguilha da calça e dali tirava seu sexo. Ela mordeu os lábios para evitar a saída de um gemido, e então olhava para ela, enquanto se masturbava.

- Você me quer, Cissa?

- Quero.

- Aonde?

- Dentro de mim.

- Mas ele está fora ainda por quê? – Ele sorriu maroto. Ela mordeu os lábios e apertando as pernas em volta dele, se empalou nele de uma vez. Ele gemeu alto, enquanto a pegava na cintura e retirava o membro de dentro dela, repetindo o movimento bem fundo, fazendo-a gemer junto com ele. E enquanto ele fazia os movimentos de vai e vem, ela o arranhava nas costas e gemia em seu ouvido, dizendo frases sórdidas e mordendo sua orelha. Ela o mordeu no pescoço e rasgou a carne ali com a unha, fazendo sangrar novamente. Ele quase uivou de dor e olhou nos olhos fundos dela, que antes eram cinza, mas agora puro negror.

Ele então foi fazendo movimentos mais fortes, mais bruscos, a fazendo gemer ainda mais. A mulher então chegou ao ápice, gemendo alto, e aquilo foi o fim para ele também. Ele ainda a segurou em seus braços, com seu membro dentro dela por um tempo, deixando a água lavá-los.

Ele a embalou e a levou para a cama do quarto dela, e se deitou com ela, de calça molhada e tudo. Ela se aconchegou nele e dormiu imediatamente, sem nem reclamar ou dizer uma palavra.

Ele a observou dormir como uma pequena flor, delicada e frágil. Viu os cabelos loiros dela dançarem pelo seu rosto cálido, sereno e saciado pelo prazer. Viu os lábios inchados dela e os tocou com os seus de leve, pois não se permitiria perturbar algo tão belo como o sono dela depois do sexo. Ele sempre a observava dormir e sabia que se pudesse a observaria dormir para sempre.

E viu que teria que ser naquele momento, ou não a largaria nunca mais. Ele deu um último beijo leve em seus lábios, fazendo com que ela se virasse para seu corpo. Ele então se levantou devagar, pegou um pedaço de papel e a caneta que estavam sobre a cabeceira da cama e escreveu o pequeno simples bilhete para ela. Ele sabia que ela nunca entenderia, e queria sinceramente que ela nunca entendesse.

Ela acordou e os raios de sol entravam pela janela. Ela dormira tanto. Mas se lembrado do porque estava com aquela sensação tão gostosa se lembrou da última noite e passou a mão pelos cabelos um pouco embaraçados e ainda molhados. Virou-se na cama e sentiu papel sobre seus braços. Pegou o pequeno bilhete e abriu os olhos devagar. Mesmo grogue, ela reconheceria aquela letra de qualquer jeito.

_Você nunca mais vai precisar me ver ou se encontrar comigo. Nunca mais vou aparecer em seu apartamento ou me impor em sua presença, pelo menos não por minha vontade. Entenda, não podemos continuar._

_E, depois de tudo, estou feliz por não ser o seu tipo. Pois assim você fica ainda mais feliz._

_Sirius Black._

Ela jogou o bilhete longe, se deitando de barriga para cima. Respirou fundo e não deixou a lágrima que queria cair sair de seus olhos. Ela prometera para si mesma que nunca ia chorar. Não por ele.

- Adeus, Sirius.

**FIM**


End file.
